Absalom
Absalom is an Etherious, a demon created from the Books of Zeref and was once a member of the Nine Demon Gates of the Dark Guild Tartarus. After a falling out 400 years ago, Absalom and several other Etherious left the guild and took charge of watching over the demon society, with Absalom as the leader and founder of the current ruling body of demon society called the Thirteen Demon Lords. Appearance Absalom is a tall and imposing demon, standing above many others both Etherious and humans. He has a muscular built and tan skin along with crimson red eyes that matches his spiky crimson red hair that goes down into a ponytail, reaching the center of his back. On the side of his face where the ears would be are instead dragon-like ears. His face is covered in scars with the most noticeable being a scar that goes across his face from his right eye, over his nose and to his left cheek. He received that scar from his battle with Acnologia 400 years ago. While hidden underneath his clothing, he also possesses a large scar over his chest where his guild symbol use to be, a sign of his defection from Tartarus. Absalom's usual attire is a long black leather jacket that reaches his knees that has shoulder pads on it and a white shirt under it. He also wears black gloves, dark green trousers with a chain belt and knee-length black trench boots. Personality Despite his appearance Absalom is not a person whom enjoys needless fighting. Absalom cares greatly for his people and goes to great lengths to protect them in hopes of their survival. Even back 400 years ago Absalom's reason for fighting was to protect the Etherious and had little care for the destruction of humans and would gladly leave them alone if it meant his race could survive. This was probably one if not the main reason why he separated from Tartarus, he did not want to cause actions that would endanger them. He is loyal to his kind and as such they in return respect Absalom very much and believe in his leadership. The other Thirteen Demon Lords also hold him in high regards too. His views towards Zeref are complicated. Absalom is grateful towards the Dark Mage for creating the Etherious however unlike those in Tartarus, Absalom does not care about reuniting with his creator. He is more then content to remain hidden from humanity and ensuring his people's survival as a species. He also holds a strong dislike towards Mard Geer, whom Absalom sees as a power grabber and has zero regards for his fellow Etherious. In fact in Absalom's view, all the members of Tartarus, the Etherious that did not side with him, are the worst of their kind. History 400 years ago Absalom was created from the book of Zeref as the first generations along with E.N.D and Mard Geer. During those times Absalom became feared as a war machine, having taken down several countries and their armies on his own. He also developed a dislike for Mard who did not see eye to eye with Absalom's more honorable ways of thinking. He participated mostly in the Dragon Civil War, where he killed several dragons on both sides as well as Dragon Slayers. One of his most notable battles was against a still human Acnologia. The battle was very fierce but neither could kill the other. However Absalom received a large scar across his face. When E.N.D was sealed Absalom came into conflict with his rival of what should be done. Mard wanted to lead the guild, Tartarus, that E.N.D founded, and resurrect the powerful Etherious and reunite with their creator, Zeref. Absalom however, after seeing how the world looks towards the Etherious and other demons, wanted to lead their kind to settle down in secret and remain in peace from the eyes of humans and dragons. A falling out naturally occurred and nearly resulted in a civil war between the Etherious until Absalom decided to leave Tartarus, taking a large group of demons with him, those whom agreed with Absalom's view. They later gathered more demons alongside them while trying to find a place for them to settle down along with killing any demons, humans and dragons that wanted to stop them and at the same time finding Absalom's fellow Etherious that were sealed into their books. Eventually Absalom and his followers were able to find a large hidden piece of land, away from the eyes of other. Deciding that they would build their society here, Absalom chose twelve of his most powerful and trustworthy followers to form a leading council with him as the head. He named the group the Thirteen Demon Lords. More Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength: Absalom has shown to possess strength greater then any other Etherious, capable of defeating larger adversary such as wild creatures, other large demons and even dragons, proven 400 years ago during the Dragon Civil War where he threw a dragon by the tail with a single hand, sending it several miles away. Combined with his Curse, Absalom is an incredible force to be reckoned with. Immense Speed: Absalom's speed is at the same level as his incredible strength. He has shown to be able to dodge his opponent's attack with ease no matter what they are; being either punches or magical attacks Absalom has shown to be very capable of avoiding being hit. He has shown he can do this while being able to reach his opponents and get behind them before they even notice. Monstrous Durability: Immense Endurance: Heightened Reflexes: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Above all Absalom is the greatest out of the Thirteen Demon Lords in the art of unarmed combat. Back 400 years ago he managed to defeat an entire continent's army by himself without breaking a sweat and fight on several well skilled fighters too. Over the past few decades Absalom has increased his skill by mastering several forms of combat ranging from martial arts to wrestling. Combining his fighting skills with his Curse, Absalom has increased the damage he can deliver at hand-to-hand combat, devastating even some of the most powerful mages and demons. Master Tactician: Curses and Abilities Hado: Hado is a Curse that allows the user to increase their physical capabilities. This includes, strength, speed, stamina and even fast healing abilities. Absalom has been shown to easily take down beings far larger then him with ease, along with stopping fast and powerful objects with just a single bare hand, leaping to great heights and distance with a single jump and break various bones, walls and magical objects without trouble and just a single hit. This curse also allows the user to release shockwaves from any parts of his body (I.E Elbow, fists or feet) for both close and long range combat. Absalom has also shown to be able to fire energy projectiles from punches and kicks that can go to great distances and cause significant damage. Many Etherious claims that it's because of this power and his own natural physics that Absalom has remained undefeated for these past decades and remains as the leader of the Thirteen Demon Lords. He also explains that emotions are tied into increasing the powers of the curse, some being such as calmness and rage. *'Hadō: Genkotsu' (Wave Motion: Fist Bone): Absalom releases a single punch that upon contact, causes internal damage to the target and also send them flying back several feet away from him. Weaker opponents usually suffer several broken bones from this spell, hence the name. **'Hadō: Genkotsu Hasaki' (Wave Motion: Fist Bone Blade Edge): A variant of the original spell, Absalom puts both of his fists together and slammed them straight into the opponent's chest, powerful enough to send them flying backwards as well as doing internal damage just like with the original. *'Hadō: Mashu: Konagona' (Wave Motion: Demon Hand: Shatter): Sending Curse power to one of his hands, Absalom grips whatever he grabs with a firm hand and upon contact puts pressure on the grip and instantly shatters whatever is in his hold. This spell is useful for destroying armor, as even magical armor can't withstand this. It's also good for countering attack as Absalom has shown to grab objects coming to him, stopping them in mid air and destroying them easily. *'Hadō: Kazeyoke' (Wave Motion: Windbreak): Pointing his elbow forward, Absalom then thrusts it and doing so fires a fast and powerful energy projectile that can rip through anything it hits or cause a medium size explosion. Absalom has shown a variation of this spell for close range but striking the opponent with his elbow and releasing a shockwave that does damage. *'Hadō: Teppō Sōin' (Wave Motion: Iron Cannon Sweep): Absalom raises one of his arms and charges towards the opponent at an incredible speed before striking the target in the face/neck with his arm. Absalom can either keep running until he slams his opponents into something solid, or he can launch the opponent into the air, causing significant damage both during the hit and afterwards. A variant is that Absalom can use both arms at the same time too. This move is similar to a clothesline. *'Hadō: Chōken Sōin' (Wave Motion: Long Sword Sweep): A basic move in which Absalom, after focusing Curse Power into his arm, delivers a powerful backhanded sweeping gesture that can cause immense damage at close range and also release a cutting energy wave projectile that can also cause damage. *'Hadō: Ryūseiran' (Wave Motion: Meteor Storm): A close range attack in which Absalom releases a volley of Curse-impowered punches at his enemy. These punches are capable of causing extreme damage to the target as well as even break through magical armor, making almost any form of defense obsolete. Many whom are hit by this are unable to fight because nearly all of their bones have been crushed to the point of this spell being a KO spell. **'Hadō: Nenshō Ryūseiran' (Burning Meteor Storm): A range version of the Ryuseiran, Absalom again fires a barrage of punches, this time releasing a multitude of energy projectiles from each punch. These projectiles explode upon impact and can cause great damage to anything they hit. Absalom once took down a fortress wall 400 years ago with this move. *'Hadō: Ikari Kōhai' (Wave Motion: Rage Devastation): Absalom punches his opponent anywhere on their body and on the moment of contact he releases a powerful energy blast that can cause serious damage to the target as well as destroy anything in a 1-mile radius of the vicinity. *'Hadō: Zanzō' (Wave Motion: Afterimage): A supportive skill used for traveling at high speed and to avoid attacks. Absalom's image suddenly blurs away and he can reappear in any location of his choosing. A bonus is that Absalom leaves an afterimage of himself that can trick the opponents too into attacking it. Also the further the location the more Curse Power Absalom must used too. *'Hadō: Kishin: Raihō' (Wave Motion: Demon Heart: Thunder Cannon): A move similar to Genkotsu: Hasaki but this one is much more powerful and is capable of being used for long-range too. Abaddon puts together his fists together but not touching. Then once the target is in range, Abaddon twists his arms clockwise and fires a powerful energy projectile that can cause extreme damage. He can alter the projectile to become a shockwave when released, in order to damage an opponent at close range. He notes this to be similar to a cannon fired only three times as powerful. *'Hadō: Gōon Daiga' (Wave Motion: Roar Great Fang): Spreading his legs out first, Absalom raises his arms and curls his fingers slightly. Once prepared Absalom thrusts his hands forward and releases a powerful shockwave that can go to great distance and even rip out chunks of earth in front of it, making it great for deflecting attacks from the user. 400 years ago Absalom used this move to repel a dragon's roar. *'Hadō: Tenpū Yokusō' (Wave Motion: Heavenly Wind Wing Talon): Connecting his index and middle finger, while doing the same with his ring and little finger, with his thumb at the bottom, Absalom's hand takes the form of a talon. Once prepared Absalom grabs the opponent they cannot break free as this spell is mainly for holding onto the opponent so Absalom can deliver another attack. Another way is that, while still holding the opponent, Absalom spins around before throwing the opponent with great force. This is very powerful as upon release the opponent is sent flying very far. *'Hadō: Yamagyū Denka' (Wave Motion: Mountain Ox Charge): Absalom takes off with great speed before ramming directly into his opponents, striking them the side of his body, mainly with his shoulder and elbow. This is a very strong attack as Absalom can launch people to great distances and form large craters when hitting the ground or solid objects. **'Tsuyoi Denka' (Strong Charge): A follow up move of Yamagyū Denka. After ramming the opponent, Absalom thrusts the fist facing away from the opponent, delivering a powerful punch into their chest. This is a very powerful punch as it can cause large, deep craters and break all of the opponent's ribs. *'Hadō: Hiryū Gouken' (Wave Motion: Soaring Dragon Fierce Fist): Empowering his right fist with Curse Power, Absalom delivers a powerful uppercut to the opponent. This move is powerful enough that it can destroy nearly any defenses, inflict massive damage while at the same time sending the target flying. *'Hadō: Kagero no Kokuja' (Wave Motion: Shadow Road of the Black Snake): A supportive move in which Absalom empowers his legs and feet, giving him tremendous speed. Absalom moves very quickly while leaving a shadow silhouette behind him. This move is very effective as Absalom has shown to dodge any projectiles fired at him and reaching his opponents before they can even notice. *'Hadō: Shintō Arashi' (Wave Motion: Penetration Storm): Absalom unleashes a barrage of rapid kicks at his opponent. These kicks are capable of releasing shockwaves that can break any defenses, hence the techniques name. It also inflicts severe damage to the enemy. He can also use this for long range too, but firing energy projectiles from his feet instead of shockwaves. *'Hadō: Hayate Kaitenken' (Wave Motion: Gale Rotation Fist): Turning his right or left hand into a fist, Absalom twists his arm clockwise before punching the target somewhere on their body. Once he does he twists his arm counterclockwise and the result is that Absalom launches the opponent a great distance while they're spinning, creating a tornado behind them as from their body. *'Hadō: Amakuda no Kyōfū' (Wave Motion: Mighty Wind of Heaven Fall): Absalom claps his hands together and by focusing his power through calm meditative thoughts he can release his power to form pillars of miniature tornadoes around him. These tornadoes act as guards for Absalom. *'Hadō: Tetsusō Chōshi' (Wave Motion: Iron Spear Bird Beak): A move where Absalom focuses his power into his right arm before thrusting it forward. Then a magic seal appears in front of the fist and fires an energy projectile in the form of a silver spear tip. The move is powerful because it is used to pierce the enemy’s guard and hit them head on. *'Hadō: Yubi Kajō' (Wave Motion: Finger Bullet): Absalom merely flicks his finger outwards and doing so, releases a fast, compress air bullet towards the target. While not very powerful, these air bullets can still pierce through anything and stun the opponents briefly for Absalom to attack again. He has also shown to fire it rapidly too. **'Hadō: Yubi Kajō: Nenshō' (Wave Motion: Finger Bullet: Combustion): By holding his right arm forward and gripping it the forearm with his left hand, Absalom begins to concentrate power into his right pointer finger. The finger begins to glow red and once ready, Absalom flicks his finger forward, firing a small flame bullet. Upon contact, the bullet expands and consumes the target in a semi-large explosion. *'Hadō: Tetsuyoroi' (Wave Motion: Iron Armor): Absalom turns his entire body to become as strong as iron, allowing him to take in any attack no matter how big or strong. The downside is that Absalom has to remain still in order to use this technique. **'Hanekaeri' (Bounce): A variant of Tetsuyoroi, Absalom again must remain still and his body becomes as hard as iron. But this time any attack, instead of being absorbed, is repel, causing damage to the opponent. This is useful for attacks that possess piercing-attributes. *'Hadō: Yanami' (Wave Motion: Arrow Wave): Absalom performs a dropkick towards the opponent, flying at lightning speed towards them. This move is very powerful, as Absalom can take down beings twice his size, send them over great distances and break through any defenses. Absalom can also use solid surfaces, like a wall or floor, to launch himself and move even faster. *'Hadō: Furō' (Wave Motion: Wind Wave): Absalom performs a huge kick that sends out a large crescent-shaped blade of energy towards the target. This move is very effective, as the energy blade can cut through nearly anything. *'Hadō: Kyojin no Shinken' (Wave Motion: God Fist of the Giant): Absalom most strongest move. Rearing his right arm back and then focusing a large amount of Curse Power into his fist, Absalom fires a large energy projectile in the shape of a fist. The projectile is the same size as a giant or a dragon. While it is quite fast it is very powerful as it can destroy an entire army, level half a city and seriously injure a dragon. Telepathy: Absalom has shown to use the magic Telepathy, a magic that allows the user to communicate with other people telepathically. He mainly uses this to send vital messages across the demon societies or to contact the other Demon Lords. He is ever skilled with this magic, capable of contacting to various places at once even long distance. Teleportation Magic: A magic that allows the user to move to long distance locations, Absalom uses this form of magic to travel around the demon societies. He has shown to be very skilled in this, capable of moving to various locations very quickly. He can also reach places very far away with ease or sneak up on enemies without them knowing until a split second later. Etherious Form: Category:Primarch11 Category:Male Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Original Characters Category:Characters